Hey Stephen
by Stephaniiie
Summary: Songfic for the song "Hey Stephen". Pure stabby fluff. Saying that reviews make me happy would be like saying Harry Potter was an ordinary boy LOL so PLEASE R&R! One shot


**I have finally written that Stabby that I promised! I know that it's very short, but it's something. And it is purely fluff.**

**I don't know if you know the song "Hey Stephen" (by Taylor Swift) but I love it and I couldn't not write a stabby fic about it. If you haven't heard it, look it up on you tube. It's really good, in my opinion anyway.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Primeval or Hey Stephen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby sighed and took a sip of the cup of tea she had just made for herself. She pressed play on her CD player, unsure of which CD was in there, and smiled when "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift came on.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you,_

_As we walked, we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window,_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold._

_Hey Stephen though you might have me believing,_

_I don't always have to be alone._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Abby sighed and put her tea down going to open it. It was probably Connor, back already.

"Coming!" she called when he knocked again, impatient.

"Oh," she said when she opened the door to Stephen, "Uh… hi."

"Hi," Stephen grinned, making Abby's knees go wobbly.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"What did you want?" Abby asked as she shut the door behind him and followed him up the stairs.

"Well…" he hesitated, and she looked up to see him gazing at her, "I… well, I came to see you."

_Cos I can't help it if you look like an angel,_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,_

_Can't help it if there's no one else._

_Mmm I can't help myself._

"Abby… I…" Stephen started, but he didn't say anything else.

"What?" she asked quietly.

He walked over to her and stroked her cheek with his index finger. Then he bent his face close to hers, gazing into her blue eyes with his own and gently pressed his lips to hers. At first, the kiss was hesitant, but then, when they were both certain that the other wouldn't pull away, it became more passionate. One of his hands reached around her body and pulled her closer, the other ran through her short blonde hair. She leant towards him, closing all space between them and resting her hands on the small of his back, where they stroked it, her cold fingers brushing his warm flesh. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip, asking, begging, for entrance, and she gladly accepted.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling,_

_So I got some things to say to you._

_I seen it all so I thought that I'd never seen,_

_Nobody shine the way you do._

_The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name,_

_It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change._

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same._

Eventually, Stephen pulled away, although they remained in an embrace. There was a sudden clatter coming from down the hallway and a loud curse made them jump apart as Connor came up the stairs.

"I tripped over your shoes, _again_, Abby," he said as he saw her, "How many pairs of shoes do you need? I mean, can't you…" he had got as far as dumping his things on the worktop when he caught sight of Stephen, "Oh, hi, Stephen," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," Stephen replied, also awkwardly.

"Uh… what are you doing here?" Connor asked as he flicked the kettle on again.

"Nothing, really," Stephen didn't meet Abby's eyes as he made his way to the stairs, "I… I was just going. I'll see you soon Connor. Abby," he nodded at them, before making his own way out.

"What was that all about?" Connor asked Abby.

"Oh, nothing," Abby smiled to herself, and then shook her head.

_Hey Stephen I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you choose._

_Oh, all those other girls, well, they're beautiful, but would they write a song for you?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that you liked it and please, please review!**

**Steph**


End file.
